Red Fiend
by Red fiend
Summary: A man fell from the sky will he be the Titans best friend... or their greatest enemy?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it please review whether you liked it or not :)

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS JUST MY NEW CHARACTER AND THE PLOT**

 **Chapter one- the new guy's**

It was a normal day for the Teen Titans they just got back from taking down Plasmus(how does that guy keep on breaking out of prison?) and Raven went to go take a shower after being eaten by him.

"That guy has serious problems" Raven muttered as she grabbed some fresh clothes from her closet, and a huge explosion in the sky and she went to window and opened the curtains to see what happened. She saw a piece of metal roughly the shape of a man coming straight at her. He eyes widened and she dove under her bed.

The thing broke through her window and passed where her head had been a second ago and broke through the wall and out the other side of the tower wrecking everything in its path. (Including the game station )The Titans went down to see what it was and saw that it was a guy in a black suit that had gray lines running along his suit that made it looks like mist. The guy was on the ground with something in his hand and a rock that had impaled his leg.

"What's this?" Cyborg asked as he picked up the circular disk that was black and red and 1 1/2 inches thick and about 5 inches in diameter.

"Be careful it might be an explosive "Robin warned

cautiously

"Seriously the guy has a rock that's in his leg and all you can think about is a circular thingymobob" Beastboy yelled while waving his arms.

"Beastboy does have a point." Raven said

"Thank you" he said puffing out his chest a little

"Surprisingly"

"Hey "

"Friends please stop we must he him to the room of medics" Starfire pleaded

"Ok Star, but let's get rid of this rock, azarath metrion

Zint-"

"Wait" interrupted Cyborg "that rock is the only thing stopping blood from pouring out and he is to weak to lose anymore blood."

So Cyborg broke the rock so it was barely hanging out of his skin. As soon as he did this Starfire rushed him to the medical bay. Cyborg and Robin fixed him up the best they could they set all of his bones kept the rock wound from infecting.

"All we can do is now wait until he wakes up."Cyborg told the team "We should take 1 hour shifts"

"Alright and since I the leader I'll take the last shift which is during the night." This caused Beastboy to let out a sigh of relief now he won't have to interrupt his "beauty" sleep. Raven ended up getting the first shift so she grabbed a book and began to read. 10 hours and a grumpy Beastboy(who ended up have to stay up during the night anyways) it was Raven's turn again and this was when he began to stir.

"Where am a I, who are you, and most important why is there a rock in my leg." The man asked weakly "just wait a minute and all your questions can be answered."Raven told him as she went to get Cyborg. 2 minutes later Cyborg came in and started talking. "To start off what's your name?"

"You can call me Red." the stranger replied

"Ok then Red do you mind telling me why you decided to blast into Titans tower and give yourself a fractured left arm 3 broken ribs a broken ankle a impaled leg and a concussion? And that's just how he majored stuff that Raven couldn't heal."

"Sure but can we do it in the morning I feel like I could fall asleep at any mome-"Cyborg went closer to see why he didn't finish his sentence when he realized he was sleeping.

Cyborg looked at the monitor "well all body functions are stable I guess I'll go see if in the morning."

Please review so I know whether to update or not:)

By the way I am willing to answer any questions you might have in the reviews. I will also take some ideas for the story.


	2. Red's story

So this is my second chapter I'm going to thank Anao for being my first reviewer and giving me some ideas. This chapter isn't that exciting but the next one will be I promise

I **don't own teen titans if I did why would I right a fanfiction**

The next morning Cyborg came in to see Red trying to sit up.

"Woah there Red you should still rest." Cyborg said as he pushed him gently back down.

"Do I have to remind you of your own injuries? Especially your fractured arm" He commented

"Well actually it's just broken now."

Cyborg looked at his monitor to see he was right" no way, no one heals that fast" Cyborg exclaimed

"Well I sure do and I will tell you why if we do it over breakfast. Because I am starving I think I could eat anything"

"Well I don't know about anything" Cyborg muttered as he thought of Starfires cooking.

"So can you help me up?"

"Not so fast how about I get you a wheelchair." He said while walking to the wall to grab one

"I don't need a wheelchair, ok maybe I do" Red said after trying to get up on his own but fell back down.

"Here you go nice and easy" Cyborg coaxed as he lowers him onto the chair

"More like nice and _**painful"**_ Red muttered

Cyborg wheels Red in and is about to start introductions when Starfire ran up to Red and asked"what'syournameyourfavoritecolorwheredoyoucomefromanddoyouwanttobemyfriend?"

"Umm... Red,black,space,and... Sure"

"Yay!" Starfire exclaimed and went to go hug Red when Raven stopped by saying "uh Star I think we want him alive" At that the tameranien blushed a little before asking "Wait what is your name and you have two favorite colors."

"No call me Red."

"Oh ok"

"Now I think we should continue on with the introductions" Cyborg said interrupting them.

"Red this is Robin, Beastboy, you already met me and Star, and the last one over there is Raven"

"So can you guys tell me what happened my memory is kind of blurry since the explosion?"

"What happened is you blew up my gamestation. I was about to beat the high score" Beastboy complained.

"Your gamestation? All you can worry about is your gamestation? HE DESTROYED MY ROOM NO ONE EVER TOUCHES MY ROOM" Raven yells as she stomped away fuming and went to the roof to meditate.

"Wow, sorry I didn't know you guys were so touchy about your rooms" Red said defensively

"Actually it's just hers and she will get over it soon enough" Robin explained."Just try to stay on her good side from now on. You do not see Raven's bad side."

"Ok well anyways I better explain who I am and how I got here." Red decided "So like I said you can call me Red and I am a mercenary."He let that sink in before continuing "Now before any of you ask I am not evil and I very rarely ever work for a villain, I am what you would call a good guy. I would work for free but my equipment isn't exactly the cheapest. For how I got here I was working for a military with a couple of friends trying to stop an alien invasion."

"Alien invasion that happened to us but we whipped those invaders butts." Beastboy exclaimed proudly

"As I was saying before I was interrupted" he said while glaring through the eye holes in his mask. "These aliens aren't like the ones you fought or like your friend Starfire yeah I kind of figured she wasn't feeling on here. Anyway these are things are monsters they have no technology but there are millions of them and they are freaky. (If you have seen live die repeat then you can get an idea) So I was getting more supplies when some flyers started chasing me. By some I mean 20 I shot them all down but the last one rammed me of course and damaged my engine. I was coming into your guy's atmosphere when the heat ignited my engine and blew up and here I am now."

"Wow tough luck" Beastboy blurted out.

"When you crashed you had this metal disk in your hand what is that." Robin questioned

"Oh you found my fusion disk is it all right if I have it back please" Red asked eagerly

 _Too eagerly_ Robin thought " I would like to hold on to it until we get to know you a bit better."

"Well alright but don't take too long I have to go repair it as soon as possible." Red sighed "is it alright if I go back to my room that conversation took a lot out of me?"

"Sure why not I'll mean push you" Cyborg offered

"No it's alright I can get there all on my own"

"Ok then see ya dude" as soon as he was gone Raven phased down from the ceiling back into her chair.

"I don't trust him" she said in her monotone voice.

"You are just mad that he wrecked your room" Beastboy teased

"How would I you like it if he wrecked your room but that's beside the point there is something off about that guy" she said

"Anyway we need to decide what to do with him in the meantime" Robin told the team

"We should let him stay tell he is healed and has a way back to his home." Starfire spoke almost instantly.

"I say we let him stay till he is healed then have him leave" Raven replied this caused an argument between Raven and Starfire

"How about we take a vote" Robin suggested

"If you think he should stay tell he has been fully healed and is back on his planet then raise your hand" Cyborg and Starfire rose their hands instantly and Beastboy followed soon after.

"Friend Robin you wish you to leave him even though he could use our help" Starfire questioned slightly hurt.

"No I just want to check some things before I place my vote." He explained

"Well then it looks like he staying here, boo yah" Cyborg said while doing a little dance.

The rest of the day went by just fine then the Titans all went off to bed (except for Raven whose room was still destroyed so she slept on the couch, and Cyborg who went to go check it on Red for the first hour)

That's the end of chapter two hoped you liked it the next chapter will have plenty of action so I hope you will enjoy it. Remember there is no such thing as a bad review (unless it has swearing) so please review:)


	3. the battle

Sorry about the delay but I am constantly having to edit and fix typos  
So this my third chapter I want to thank anon again for being my first reviewer your pretty awesome. Also sorry about spelling your name wrong in the second chapter. Like I said in the last chapter this one is going to have action. I hope you like it. :)  
I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

It's once again morning and all of the Titans are up but Beastboy who is making up the time he lost watching Red. "Since Beastboy isn't here do I hear any objections to a pancake and meat breakfast" Cyborg asked happily. Hearing no objections he began to cook. 30 minutes later Cyborg had a breakfast full of pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and ham. "Mmm,mmm,mmm that is what I call I real breakfast" Cyborg pronounced proudly. "Without that little grass stain to ruin my plans" Cyborg muttered evilly. By the time breakfast was done Beastboy finally woke up and went into the kitchen and saw the horrors that awaited him.  
"What's going on here?" He asked  
"Oh not much, just some full meaty goodness and pancake breakfast" Cyborg told him while smiling  
"You monster! Do have any idea how many animals were killed to make you a meal?"  
"Yes actually around 4 they came from a place called old joes farm. And this isn't just a meal it is pure stomach satisfaction." Cyborg told him as he began to put a piece of bacon in his mouth.  
Wait old joes farm I'vebeenthere before(fix)  
All of sudden Beastboy's face was struck with horror  
"Noooooooo" he yelled as he dove at Cyborg stealing the bacon  
"Hey what was that for?"  
"You almost ate Fred!" He said calming down  
"Fred who the heck is Fred?"  
"He was my best pig friend" Beast responded as he was walking away with the whole plate of bacon.  
"Hey where are you going?" Cyborg asked  
"To go give an old friend a proper burial." He responded  
"The only burial that food is getting is the one in my stomach" Cyborg said as he chased Beastboy around for the bacon.  
"Alright man this just got personal!" Cyborg yelled as he turned his hand into his sonic cannon. "Drop the bacon." He commanded  
"Fine but you asked for it" Beastboy said as he turned into a bear. Red just rolled in with is wheel chair with a surprised look in his eyes(because the rest of his face is covered of course)"shouldn't we stop them" he asked, then he realized all the Titans were just sitting down watching. Raven even brought popcorn "why bother it's not everyday I get to see Beastboy blasted with a sonic cannon." Raven said in her normal monotone. So Red just watched them battle it out for the bacon. Cyborg began to win and was about to claim victory when silky snuck in and ate it all.  
"Noooooo" They both said together but it was to late the bacon was gone. Grumbling Cyborg went back to breakfast while Beastboy decided to go to the gamestation but remembered it was wrecked so grabbed a comic instead.  
While they were eating Robin decided to ask some more questions  
"So Red how exactly do you manage to eat or get that suit off I don't see anything to remove it."  
"Yeah if you tried to remove this you would have to remove three layers of my skin. But to answer you questions this suit actually has three layers the first layer consist of all the electronics and wiring inside of it. The s find layer is leather bonded by steel so it is flexible but can still stop a bullet from non-point blank range. The last layer is the be most complicated it is made of mercury and liquid fillites a metal for I'm another planet. This last layer is solid and strong as steel until you send an electric current through it it becomes liquid and retracts." To show them what he meant he pressed some buttons on his arm and on his left arm you could see the black and gray layer retracing and reviling another layer with a strap connected to it that allowed him to remove it and see his arm.  
" I have my entire body covered like that." Red explained.  
"Whoa that's genius how did you manage to get the iron and leather to bond without it rusting?" Cyborg asked fascinated  
"Well you see..." Red and Cyborg began to get into a big conversation that caused Beastboy to fall asleep on the couch.  
Breakfast past without anymore trouble until the alarm went off.  
"Titans Dr. Light just stole a rare diamond from the museum. Raven you need to stay here and keep an eye on Red, Titans GO!"  
Raven who was angry but knew better then to complain with Robin just stayed with Red.

AT THE ROBBERY  
The Teen titans chased Dr. Light down to an old a abandoned warehouse  
"Alright Light what are you up to!" Robin shouted into the darkness  
"Why don't I shine some light on this project" At that a giant cannon with the diamond he stole in the center sent a beam of light energy that hit each Titan causing each one to me move in slow motion  
"Hey I can barley move" Beastboy said straining to move faster.  
"Ha, now compared to you I move at the speed of light that diamond I stole was the perfect energy source for my weapon it has enough power for five shots one for each Titan" Dr. Light spoke triumphantly "Wait a minute there are five Titans not four where is that little devil?"  
"Ha Raven will save us" Beastboy said happily " your evil plans are ruined.  
"And what's going to stop her from falling for my trap just as you four have?" Light spoke amusingly  
Just then realization dawned on Beastboy's face.  
"Then why don't you just finish us off?" Asked Robin.  
"I would but there is a certain villain willing to pay a lot of money for your capture."  
"Slade"  
"Correct now he should be here in an hour or two just enough time for me to capture Raven."

Titans tower  
"It shouldn't be taking them this long" Raven said to herself as she was pacing around the front room" this is just Dr. Light they should have beaten him by now"  
"Have you ever thought that maybe they are trapped or dead?" Red asked as he rolled out in from the med bay.  
"Dr. Light no way he is one of the easiest Villains to take down."  
"weakest are sometimes the most underestimated"  
"Fine then I am going to go after them" Raven finally said.  
"Don't you mean we?" Red questioned  
"No I don't need your help"  
"Fine then I guess I'll just stay here in the tower by myself with full access to anything here." He replied sarcastically  
"Fine you can come but what about your leg and the rest of your injuries?" Raven questioned  
"I am strong enough to get the rock removed and get me a power source for my suit and I will be able to live with my other injuries."  
"Fine let's start with your leg, move to the operation table." So they got to the table Red then presses a button on his wrist which causes the metal around his leg to retract allowing them to operate and Red walked her through what to do. Since Red had to be conscious to walk her through he went through 10 minutes of extreme pain before the rock was removed and the wound was cleaned.  
"Thank you, but do you happen to have a powerful battery source my suit is on reserves so it's healing function is turned off."  
"Fine in Cyborg's room but can you please hurry every moment we waste is another moment we could be using to help my friends." Raven asked impatiently. The they got into Cy's room and Red began to get some cords and jumper cables and attached them to Cyborg's charger and attached it to his chest and turned it on. You could see the electricity running through the charger till it began to fizz. When this happened Red quickly removed it and checked his arm to see it said 10%  
"That should be enough power I am all ready to go."  
He said as he got up. After hearing a beeping coming from Cyborg's computer Raven went to go see what it was.  
"Holy azar that fizz sound was you draining half the towers power! And you said that got you 10% of your battery back. You almost as bad as overload." Raven spoke surprised  
"Oh well sorry I guess I better fix that to." He said apologetically  
"Just add it to the list of my room and Beastboy's gamestation I guess" Raven said sarcastically  
"Anyway we better get going my suit will allow me to be able to walk and possibly fight."  
The Warehouse  
"Where is that demon she should already be here by now. Slade will be here in around 30 more minutes." Dr. Light said more to himself then the Titans.  
"I'm right here Light watch as the darkness consume the our light azarath metrion zinthos" Raven chanted as she sent a beam of light right at his machine.  
"Nothing is faster than the speed of light" The Villain spoke as he pressed a button on his arm that activated his machine. The beam of light hit the beam of darkness and it became a contest of power.  
Lights machine won but The Raven dove out of the way and shot at Light. Her beam hit him square in the chest sending him flying into the wall. But before she could celebrate the machine fired again this time hitting her and caused Raven to be slowed down. Dr. Light got up andaimed his arm beam at Raven charging it "I don't think Slade would mind if there was a causality of this battle" But right before he fired a black shadow hit into Light. It was Red he dove right through the door tackling Light making his beam miss Raven and hit the wall.  
"What's the matter Light your weapon out of power? Why don't you fight me one on one?" Red taunted  
"I don't know who you are but you don't think I thought that the Titans might have brought back up." At that Light shot at so light beams on both sides of him which caused to giant 7 ft tall crystal monsters to come to life. They both were big and bulky with diamond heads and arms which could piece any material or so he thought.  
"Attack my minions and destroy him!" Dr. Light commanded.  
"Minions? Those things are bigger than you!"  
Red said worryingly as he slowly backed up favoring his good leg.  
" well the bigger they are the harder they fall!" He yelled as he charged the first monster, monster 1 swung at him and he ducked. #2 charged him trying to ram him but Red side stepped kicking him with his good leg #2 staggers up was unhurt. It went like this for a little while the monsters attacking and Red counterattacking. Red was beginning to tire out because of his previous injuries one of the beasts scored a hit on his side which caused him to fly into the wall. Realizing he could win this fight he yelled "Cyborg I need that disk! It's our only hope of survival!" He ducked another strike and slide under #1s legs but #2 kicked him on the chest causing a crack to be heard. Red got back up "Cyborg please just trust me." Red pleaded  
"Fine I'll try just hand on" Cyborg tried his hardest to move faster but it wasn't working to well "come on come on just a little more" Cyborg muttered "Got it!" He yelled pressing a button on his arm causing the disk to come out of a pocket in his hip. Hearing this Dr. Light turned to see Cyborg throwing a disk at Red. "Nooooo" Light yelled firing his weapon at Cyborg but this time he wasn't fast enough Cyborg fell over but the disk was air born. Red seeing this used his remaining strength to jump on one of the monster's arm and used it to boost himself into the air where he grabbed the disk attached it to his chest and twisted and the metal spread through the his whole body covering it head to toe the armor was black with the same mist pattern but the his time it was a slightly glowing red. He landed gracefully on his feet. He turned to o the Titans who were all dumbstruck even Raven you could see the surprise on her face. He then said "Thanks and by the way the name is Red Fiend and here's why." With that he charged the two monsters.  
Red Fiend POV  
It felt so good to back in the armor, and the look on the Titans face was priceless. Anyway I am charging the two monsters when I here my suits A.I say "Sir your suit's armor integrity is at 27% and I he shields are down, all weapons are jammed,damaged,missing, or out of energy but your sword."  
"Perfect, all I need deploy my energy sword please." I asked my A.I  
Regular POV  
On Red's armor there was a circular outline on his back after his conversation with his A.I that outline opens up and Ho came a short rectangle with a handle. As soon as he grabbed it it extended into a full grown broad sword with a slight red aura. When he reached the monsters he attacked #1 by doing a left slice, right slice, and jab which brought it to it's knees where he shoved the sword straight through its head. He turned to the monster #2 who was a bit more carful than his companion. The monster attacked first by bringing both arms right down on him, Red rolled back out of the way then jumped swinging his sword straight down. The monster brought his arms up with to block and then kicked out at Red. Red spun to the side swinging his sword with him Decapitating him on the spot. Red then turned around throwing his sword right through the machine causing it to blow up and making the Titans speed up causing them to trip over each other into a big pile.  
Red looked around to find Dr. Light to realize that during the battle he fled the warehouse. "I guess he really is genius." He said to himself as he retrieved his sword from the wreckage. His suits red slight glow was flickering  
"Hey guys" Red said  
"Yeah" Robin replied shaking away his earlier gaze  
"Can you carry me back" and with that his suit died and he fell against the floor sound asleep. His suit retracted into a disk that inserted itself into his pocket. 


	4. training and torture

Not much to say but I hope you enjoy this story and please review. No I don't own the teen titans

Red woke up in the medical bay again he looked at the clock and realized he was out for two hours and it was around 2:00.  
"You really put some stress on your injuries your lucky nothing bad happened" Cyborg said as he walked in with some food. "Now eat fast then come into the living room we have some more questions" With that he left. So Red finished his meal and walked into the living room where everyone was waiting  
"So what do you want to know?" he asked.  
"We want to know what exactly happened at the warehouse." Robin questioned  
"And why you lied to us." Raven added.  
"Well you see..." Red started but was interrupted when Beastboy bursted with excitement "Dude! That was so awesome those guys never stood a chance" Beastboy is then continued on retelling the story only with more bad guys and much more explosions.  
"Anyway as I was saying that metal armor was my fusion disk. It is one of many of mine, when I attach it to my power suit it expands into full body armor. Only it has much more weapons, you already saw one of them my energy sword, that sword could cut through almost any material. I would gladly show you the rest but my armor took massive damage in the fall and many of them are missing. But some are just jammed or broken which can be fixed. As for my name I never told you my name was Red I just said you could call me that. Red fiend is my actual bounty hunter name. I didn't tell you my name because I didn't know whether or not I could trust you." He explained.  
"And that has changed because..." Raven began  
"I am alive am I not? That seems to be as good of a reason as any other."  
"Point taken"  
"While you were sleeping we decided that you could stay until we find a way to get you home. So what do you say want to be a honorary Titan?" Robin asked holding out a communicator.  
" But what made you decide to trust me Raven?"  
"Well we are alive are we not that seems to be as good of a reason as any other." She quoted with a smirk  
"Ahh use my own logic against me I guess I have been defeated so I must say... Yes."  
"Booyah" Cyborg yelled pumping his fist  
"Oh yeah, it was the ears that made you want to stay my totally awesome ears" Beastboy said  
"Why do I have the feeling this isn't the first time you made that remark" Red asked teasingly  
this caused Beastboy to flinch slightly as he remembered Terra, Red noted this for later.  
"Anyway if you're going to join then I would like to test your abilities on the obstacle course." Robin told Red  
"I would love to but my suit only has enough energy so that I could remove it. I would need to charge my suit with a power source."  
"Oh no you don't remember last time, you removed 50% of the towers energy just to get 10% of your power." Raven warned  
"WHAT that was you" Robin exclaimed  
"Hmm I don't know what we are going to do because there's not anything with as much energy as the tower" Cyborg said  
"Actually there is one thing" Beastboy told the team  
"Oh yeah" Raven said with a slight evil smile on her face  
"What do you mean?" Cyborg then he followed their eyes to the garage then realization dawned on him  
"Oh no not my baby"

THE GARAGE  
"It's all right I promise to fix you right up after this." Cyborg said to his car "this won't hurt a bit" you could see tears forming on his eyes. "All right she's already to go" Red noticed that Cyborg was glaring very angrily at him.  
"I promise to fix your car right up after the obstacle course."  
"Yeah just like my room"  
"And my gamestation"  
"And my tower"  
"Looks like Starfire is the only way he who you don't have something of theirs to fix" Raven stated this caused Starfire to take a small step backwards.  
"Oh come on you guys..." Red started  
"let's just get this over with" Cyborg said snuffling. He took the charger that Red made and connected it to both his car and Red then started his car. You could just hear the energy seeping the life away from the T-car.  
"I never even got to try out her new sonic thrusters." Cyborg murmured.  
"Oh come on Cyborg it's just a car." Raven said in her normal monotone.  
"It's not just a car it's my baby" Cyborg spoke angrily as he left back into the tower.  
Starfire flew after him "I'm going to go see if he's all right" she said.  
Red detached the cord once all the energy ran out "Well I guess it's time to go train but first can I borrow a couple weapons mine are all busted."  
"Sure but all we really have is a bo staff if you want it."  
"I prefer swords but that should work just fine thank you"

The Obstacle Course  
"Ok here we go I upgraded this course just last week so let's see how good you can do." Cyborg told Red  
"I won't try to trash it...to much" he responded with a slight grin  
"Ready, set, GO!" Robin yelled as he started the course  
Red pulled out the staff and extended it to full length and charged for the finish line. He was stopped when a giant 15 ft. wall came out of the ground and three turrets popped out of it on the left right and center.  
"Oh dang" Red muttered as he dove out of the way of the bullets.  
"These laser bullets aren't lethal but they will sting" Robin called out  
Well that's nice to know, Red thought as he charged. He pulled out three little balls out of his pocket and slid under the next volley of beams and threw them up and they exploded causing their systems to go offline for 5 seconds. In that time he managed to smash the center and just before the other two blasted him he back flipped out of the way causing the two turrets to destroy each other. He then jumped on the broken turret and used it to launch himself over the wall. He got about 30 more yards when the ground in front of him lowered except some poles that were sticking up for him to use to jump across. When he jumped on the first one a missile turret came up from the other side of the chasm and fired two missiles at him. When the first one came at him he barrel rolled over it and on to the next pole and as the other one was headed for him he dropped so he was hanging by his hands so the missile sailed right over him. He pulled himself back up and saw the turret fire another missile. This time he leaped toward it and used the bo staff and hit the top of the missile which he used to make him fly even further across the chasm so as he came down he stabbed his staff straight through the turret.  
Just when he thought he was done when three seven foot robots came out of the ground and charged him.  
"Ugh when will this end" Red said when he saw the bots. When the first one attacked him he rolled under its legs and stabbed the staff straight through its back. He turned around just in time to see the second robot grab him and through him at the third who punched him right in the back which sent him flying right next to the chasm. That was when he got an idea, as both bots charged him he stood there.  
"What are you doing?" Beastboy yelled  
"Yes why are you doing the standing around." Starfire asked  
Just as the robots were about to attack Red jumped doing an ariel the over them kicking them both in the backs and sending them over the edge.  
That was when the words COMPLETED appeared over his head  
"Finally" he muttered as he walked back to the other Titans.  
Robin walked up to him giving him a high five  
"Good job on your first try you got 7:32 that's the third best"  
"Who was the first and second?"  
"I was first at 5:06 and Raven was second at 6:35."  
"Only because you said we couldn't fly." Beastboy complained "By the way sweet moves the way you dodged the missiles and wrecked those robots."  
"Oh yeah that reminds what happened to nothing here is lethal?" Red asked Cyborg  
"Nothing here is the missiles just had compressed air that would launch you back and the robots were set to the setting that didn't give them the strength to break anything." He explained  
"Really now you tell me."  
"Sorry, but does anyone want to go to the movies" he asked  
"Sure"  
"I'd love to"  
"I love watching the those people who move inside the wall"  
"Why not"  
This was when they all turned to Raven  
"I think I'll just stay here and read a book" she told them  
"Oh come on Raven we have a new friend and you never come" Beastboy pleaded  
"Yes and we could even get some of that exploding corn" Starfire spoke happily  
This caused Red's eyes to widen  
"Umm Star I think you mean popcorn" Robin whispered to her  
"There is a difference?"  
"Anyway no I think I am going to spend the day in my room reading" She turned to leave when Red raised his hand sheepishly  
"What is it" Raven asked annoyed  
"Umm yeah your room is still destroyed" Red seemed to get smaller as he said this  
Raven sighed in defeat "fine I'll come"  
"Booyah! Everyone into the T-car I'm driving." Cyborg called  
"About that the car is still out of power" Red muttered  
"Oh yeah" Cyborg was now glaring which caused Red to shrink a little more  
"We can always watch a movie here I guess" Robin told everyone  
"About that the tower is running low on power remember" Red once again ruining everyone's hopes  
"Aha we can all play the gamestation remember that portable battery you made for it Cyborg" Beastboy announced proudly  
"Except for the fact that I destroyed that to remember"  
"Is there anything we can do that you didn't ruin" Beastboy asked as everyone but Starfire glared at hatefully. Then Starfires's face lit up  
"I have the greatest idea we can all listen to my 5,789 verse poem about friendship while eating my glorknarg soup." She announced happily. Right now everyone was wanting to strangle Red. Raven even had tendrils of darkness seeping towards  
Then Red spoke in a high pitched voice "oops"  
So what did you think of this chapter hoped you liked it if you did pleases review, if you didn't review anyway :)


	5. truth or dare

Hello I am back I know it has been extremely late but with the fact that I have 0 followers and one real review it gets kind of discouraging.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM

Right now everyone wanted to die or more pacifically they wanted Red to die. It has been two hours and StarFire was on the 4,587 verse and no one wanted to touch anymore of the "soup."(does it count as soup if its living?) So to save her from Ravens wrath Cyborg decided to do something.

"Hey guys how about we play a game instead" StarFire was pretty sad about this until he added "we can even play truth or dare" she has been wanting to try that game but they have been just to busy lately. Everyone but Raven instantly agreed to this, so they all turned to see what Raven would stay.

"No I am going to read" she spoke in her normal monotone

"Come on Rae, you never play with us" Beastboy begged

"I already said no" she turned to go leave until she heard Beastboy say

"Ok then, Hey Star Raven decided to not play so why don't you tell her the rest of her poem." This caused Raven to stop dead in her tracks she turned around walked back and sat down "fine I'll play."

"Yes" Beastboy exclaimed victoriously. "I call going first" so after a couple minutes he came up with the best dare.

"Ok but first I better explain a couple of rules" Robin spoke " if you don't complete the challenge you have all the chores for a week, and nothing lethal or disturbing. Now let's begin!"

"Cyborg truth or dare?" Everyone was surprised because they all thought he would pick Raven.

"Dare"

"Ok then I dare you to... try my tofu"

"Oh no I ain't ever touching that stuff, and besides Robin said nothing lethal."

"What! Tofu isn't lethal so you have to do it." Beastboy said

"Fine lets just get this over with." Cyborg sighed in defeat.

"Ok chef Beastboy's special coming right up.

5 minutes later Beastboy returned with a plate full of tofu.

"Here you go just what you ordered delicious tofu" Beastboy said as he handed Cyborg the plate.

"Looks more like I ordered death on a plate" he muttered "well here goes nothing" and with that he quickly ate the entire plate in less than a minute which he later regretted because he ran for the bathroom but didn't make it in time before he fell unconscious.

"Good job Beastboy" Red said in his best batman voice "you've done what no villain ever could you found Cyborg's weakness, while superman's is kryptonite and flashes is cold, Cyborgs is... tofu" this caused the remaining Titans to burst out laughing even Raven had a tiny smile forming. After Cyborg finally managed to drag himself back to their circle he went his turn. "Ok, Beastboy time for some revenge truth or dare?" He asked fearing the worst Beastboy said "truth" Cyborg was actually planning on this so he said "Beastboy what really happened in Ravens room last week"

At the sound of this BeastBoy paled and said "umm.. Well. Yeah remember that time your room was slightly burned"

"You mean the time all I had to sleep on the couch for two weeks listening to you guys play video game tell 2:00 A.M. Yes you told me that overload broke in and attacked my room." Raven said not liking where this was going.

"Well that might not be what really happened but I can explain"

"Please do" Raven was getting mad really fast.

"You were out at the mall with Starfire and I began to get very bored so I was wondering around the halls and I came across you room. I was thinking about what you did in your free time so I may have just stepped inside. I saw a giant shelf of books and I decided to see why you liked them so much. It was kind of dark so I grabbed one of your candles and placed it next to it. I was still having trouble seeing the letter so I put it closer and got bright enough but I couldn't read it because it was set on fire. I tried to put it out by kicking it but I just kicked the red ashes into your bed which set it on fire so I broke through the window and flew to the ocean and turned into the elephant sucked up water flew back to your room and shot out the water before it spread." Beastboy explained sheepishly. Raven began to twitch after hearing this and you could see that she was about to explode "YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM?! AND SET IT ON FIRE!" You could see the pure hatred in her eyes. But so could Beastboy he got up turned around and bolted... Right into the window, he spun around and fell on his back. Raven grabbed his arm pulled him up and said " you are coming with me" she was seething with anger as she pulled him into the far reaches of the tower.

Beastboy on the other hand was doing everything he could to escape but whenever he morphed she morphed him back. So instead he just tried to grab anything he could while screaming "HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

"Umm is this normal?" Red asked braking the rest of the Titans out of there trance like state and they rushed to go save him. They followed the screams of Beastboy until they found a very angery Raven giving a very terrified Beastboy a lecture, before they could do any thing she grabbed him with dark magic and hucked him through the window and into the water. They could hear him smack the water all the way from there. After this Raven said "I need to meditate and teleported to the roof leaving the group to go help Beastboy.

I split this chapter into two because of how late it was and I wanted to get it updated before I forgot. If any of you think the characters are ooc please tell me because I haven't watched the series in a while. So I hoped you enjoyed it. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the giant delay, I probably would have token longer if it wasn't for my two most recent reviewers Cookiegirl2006, and Hinata HyuUchiha (they both have really good stories that you should read)_

 **I don't own the teen titans :(**

After they got Beastboy a towel and got him inside, Red decided to do some questioning

"So, why did Raven decide to go play shot-put with you?"

"I learned that it is not a good idea to go making jokes when Raven is mad at you" Everyone just face palmed when they realized what he said. The group dispersed and went to go do whatever they do when it is around 6:00 pm. In other words Beastboy attempting to fix the gamestation with duct tape and glue, Starfire making dinner, Robin training, Cyborg buying parts for online because he didn't have a vehicle to go to the store, and Raven was still meditating after learning her room was burned down a week ago by Beastboy. In all of this Red decided to go make some long needed repairs on the Titans stuff. He started with the tower, he went to the garage grabbed dome supplies and went to the towers power station.(or whatever you want to call it.) He realized that he actually fried part of the towers circuitry and so he got to work. After some hours of replacing wires programming on a computer and reattaching parts he finally got it fixed. That was when Raven phased in and asked"What's going on here!?" She was once again suspicious of him.

"Oh, hey Raven just fixing up some problems with your tower's power supply and such."

"And does that problem happen to be you?" Raven smirked

"Hahaha,No... Well actually, ok maybe I caused it but that doesn't make me the problem" Red was not liking where this was leading

"Time for dinner in 5" She said just before she left

"Ok I'll be right there" he called back "why do I have a feeling that dinner will be more deadly then tasty?" He murmured to himself

Red quickly put on the final touches on the power station then headed over to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and he told Robin the good news.

"Great news Robin all power systems are fully restored, your welcome."

"Weren't you the reason it was fried in the first place?" Raven asked

"You are never going to drop that are you?" Red sighed

Beastboy decided he wanted in on this conversation so he said "well Raven if you could've saved us by yourself he wouldn't have needed to have done that." Beastboy was smirking

"Oh so now your saying that I am weaker then the rest of you?" Raven asked

"Well... Umm... No... It's just that..."

"It's just that I got a higher score than you on the obstacle course"

Now that hit a sore spot, Beastboy wasn't exactly proud of how bad he did.

"Ok, you only won because we weren't allowed to fly but you could make a magical bridge!"

"So now I am a cheater" Raven was enjoying this "talk"

"What?! No it just that"

"That I had an unfair advantage?"

"Yes" then upon realizing what he just said WAS his definition of cheating he said "wait no, or I don't think so..." All of this was making his brain hurt.

"Friends good news in celebration in of our friend Red I have decided to make a 7 course meal of my home world food" Starfire was so happy that they had trouble declining her offer, we'll all but Raven who simply said she wasn't hungry and left to her room. Even Red who has never tasted this food had a feeling that it wasn't exactly the best. "Umm you guys why do I have a feeling this food is looking back at me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh pleases, Red you just have to try my glorbloc soup" Starfire was basically begging him to, so he did. Red took a small spoonful and put it into his mouth and swallowed. His eyes widened and he said " it *cough* was *cough* interesting *cough*, here you try it" he quickly passed the bowl to Beastboy who saw it and passed it to Cyborg saying how he remembered he was "allergic" to soups.

Cyborg got it and said "well I want to make sure that there is still some left for Robin" passing it to the team's leader.

"Oh, no need to worry Cyborg there is plenty of soup for everyone" Starfire turned around and pulled out a giant pot of the stuff. Everyone took one look at the soup and Starfire was all alone in the kitchen.

*sigh* "Perhaps Silkie would like to share this food with me" Starfire slowly walked back to her room to sad to fly.

The next morning Robin got up at 6:00 to do his morning training in the gym. After around 1 hour and 28minutes he decided to stop and figured he had around a hour until everyone got up. So he decided to go to the roof and get some fresh air. He was surprised when he got up there and realized that Raven beat him to it. He turned around to go back when he heard

"You don't need to go there is plenty of room for both of us." Raven moved over motioning for him to come sit. So he went and sat down, him to his thoughts and Raven meditating. After a little while she spoke up, "So what brought you up here this morning?" Robin startled by the sudden break in silence replied

"Well I just needed some time to my thoughts"

"Are they about Red or are you beginning to stress over Slade again." Raven remembered the encounter with Dr. Light and his plans with them, well actually her friends she was going to be killed.

"A little bit of both we haven't heard from Slade in a while but there is no guarantee he is coming back, and Red, well what do you think of him? You seem to trust him at times but at other times not so much."

"*sigh* I don't know what to think of him, he has proven at times to be trustworthy but he seems to still have secrets. Also with Terra's betrayal and Malichor's lying I don't want to have to go through either of those problems again."

Raven and Robin continued to talk for some time until they went back to being silent. What they didn't know was that Red as been listening to them the entire time.

 _This chapter was also shorter then planned but I wanted to update so expect longer and sooner updates :)_


	7. shop till you drop

I everyone I am back, and I HAVE ANOTHER REVEIW this my seem kinda weird to you, but when a guy has 4 real reviews everyone counts :) also my story will not revolve around my OC each chapter will most likely be in third person based off of a different character each chapter.

 **I don't own the teen titans :(**

Raven finished meditating, and got up to see that Robin has already left. She went downstairs to see what disaster was happening during breakfast. When she got down stairs she saw that it was 8:32 a.m _yep Cyborg and Beastboy should be up so that they could try to beat each other to making breakfast._ She thought, and sure enough while she was heading towards the kitchen she heard plenty of voices. What surprised her was that it seemed to be for good humor than arguing. She got into the kitchen and saw why, Red was making pancakes and bacon (which Beastboy didn't touch "surprise" "surprise") while everyone else was having conversations and eating. Red had to pull out three pancake grills just to keep up with them. Beastboy was talking to Cyborg until he saw Raven come in

"Hey Rae took you long enough to get here come try these pancakes they are amazing!"

"First off it's Ra-ven, two syllables not one. And second off I am just going to stick to herbal tea." Raven said has she walked over to tea kettle.

"Actually Raven Beastboy is right these things are delicious." Robin spoke up

"See told you so, Red you have to tell me how do you make such good food?" Beastboy asked

"Simple it's something I like to call... A cookbook" Red pulled a giant book out of a Cupboard. Everyone laughed except Raven who just rolled her eyes and Beastboy who was just surprised.

"Wait, we have a cookbook?"

"Don't you mean cookbook-s" Red opened the cupboard all the way revealing stacks and stacks of cookbooks. All eyes instantly turned on Starfire who all of the sudden became very interested in her remaining pancake. Robin decided to be the one to speak up

"Starfire why is our cupboard stacked with cookbooks?" Starfire trying to act as innocently as possible responded with

"Well I noticed how you don't seem to always enjoy my tameranian food that much so I decided to try some earth cooking but I couldn't find any recipes with familiar ingredients in the first cookbook so..."

"So you decided to buy another and another until you did" Raven finishing her sentence for her. Starfire just simply nodded, " well did it ever occur to you to check the book before you bought it" Raven asked, realizing this Starfire just blushed.

"Oh well what's done is done, now if no one minds I will have this last pancake" Robin reached for it with his fork but was stopped when his fork was intercepted by Cyborg's fork.

"Actually I do mind" he said as he also reached for it but was stopped by Beastboy's fork

"No way this pancake belongs to me" this was getting tense the three of them were at a stand just waiting for the other to go for it. So Robin being the leader tried a diplomatic solution before things got ugly

"Hey, why don't you two just wait for the next batch to be ready since I was going for it first?" His plan kind of backfired when Red said

"Actually..."showing them three empty bowls I am kind of all out of batter so that is the very last one." Now things were serious. Beastboy getting tired of waiting dove his fork for the food. That was when the battle begun, Robin caught his fork inside of his own and did the same with Cyborg's having both forks hostage he plunged his own downwards. Only to be stopped by both of his competitors, now all strategy out the door the three started dodging, lunging, parrying, and occasionally double teaming to keep the others from getting it. Beastboy could hardly keep up but was surviving by helping another or attacking himself. They began to taunt each other and it got heated.

"That all you got"

"Take this"

"Waiyah"

"No"

"Close one"

"Stop him!"

"Hey that's cheating!"

"How do you cheat?!"

"It's mine!"

"Not so fast!"

Everyone else got bored of this and left, Starfire went to take Silkie on a walk, Red went to go fix up his suit which was still in need of major repairs, and Raven just walked out muttering "boys" having nothing better to do she went to go clean her room. When she got there it was worse than she remembered, books were scattered and shelves toppled. Not to mention all of the rubble left from the giant hole in her wall. And to top it all off there was a massive dent in the floor were Red hit. Which caused a big shock wave that cracked some of her walls and even her bed, before he continued his path outward. Raven talked to Cyborg about fixing it but said that he needed to repair the hole that was facing the city so that villains didn't see that the tower was open for attack. She walked around using her powers to put back shelves and some other stuff. She went around picking up books looking at them then placing them back on the shelf. She used he powers to get a broom to sweep up the rubble, and the stuff that was to big she simply threw out into the ocean. After she was finally done she looked at the clock and saw it was 9:26 a.m _wow that whole ordeal at breakfast took a half-hour._ She grabbed a book and walked out the door to see who the victor was. Once she got to the kitchen she saw Robin eating the final pancake while the two losers walked away muttering about unfair martial artists. She went and sat on the couch and began to read. She was soon interrupted by a bored Beastboy who asked "wach ya doin?"

"I think you mean, what are you doing" Raven said annoyed at his lack of grammar "and to answer you question I am reading a book" She went back to it just to be interrupted again,

"Come on Rae you are so boring come do something with me"

"Once again it's Raven so stop calling me that, and no you can go handle your own problems." All she wanted was to finish this book but no, she just couldn't be left alone.

 _Curse Red, why didn't he go crash into someone else's room. Like Beastboy's it's not like his could get much worse anyway._

"PLEASE?" Beastboy was now on his knees

"I said NO!" Raven had enough of this and fazed through the ceiling to the roof. Now she could finally get the peace she wanted or so she thought. She heard a loud voice that was calling

"Raven! Raven! Raavveen!"

"Maybe if I just stay quiet whoever that is will stop" she muttered, it turned out she was right the yelling did stop, but not for the reason she thought.

"Raven, there you are" Starfire came running to her.

"Hello Starfire what do you want?" Raven sighed, she just couldn't seem to get some alone time no matter how big this tower was.

"Cyborg wanted me to tell you that you need to accompany me to the store were you get wares that are hard."

Getting rather irritated Raven got up turned around and said

"I think you mean the hardware store, and why can't you just take someone else."

"Because with the t-car down the others will have to walk the whole way."

"But Beastboy can fly can't he?"

"Well I asked Cyborg that and he said "he needs the parts before tomorrow."

"And you can't go alone because..."

"I can't carry all the things that he wants by myself"

"Seriously how many things..." Raven's eyes widened as soon as she saw the list, it was one piece of paper but the words were small enough that normal size would fit on three pages. _No wonder Beastboy can't go the amount of these things would just confuse him to know end._ Finally she gave up on trying to get out of going and sighed" ok fine lets get going."

After they got everything ready the girls headed out and started flying over to the store. It took them longer to find it then they thought because of how big the city was and how small the store. They grabbed a shopping car and started going through the aisles and grabbing items. The things they grabbed started pretty normal screws, nails, wood, power cables, wires, metal etc. but they started to get stranger and stranger. A motherboard, enhanced digital chip, fans, hand saws, electric saws, they even saw an entire computer on it. Raven stopped to look over the last one saw things she never even heard of.

"What in the world? Starfire do you know why Cyborg would need even half of these things?" Raven was now thoroughly confused.

"No why aren't those normal repair items for humans?"

"Star did you even look at this list? It has a freaking computer on it, who uses a computer for repairs?" Now it was Starfire's turn to be confused, when she looked at she realized that Raven was right. Even an other worlder like her could see how odd some of those things were. Raven decided once they were done shopping she would go ask Cyborg about this. Until then they continued buying the things on the list no matter how weird they seemed. Like one of them was a duel core 5.0 Ghz CPU, and if there were none just the highest Duel Ghz CPU with a lower single core CPU. It took them hours of searching and asking the manager and many other staff just to find all of the parts. And some them weren't even there so they had to improvise with the closest thing to it. By the time they were done they got everything to the counter with a couple of shopping carts. They could see it getting dark outside, after another 20 minutes of just sitting and waiting, and filling out a couple of forms for some parts they saw the price rose to $84,567.78 _wow this is going to seriously damage our funds, or whatever we have left after this_. Was all Raven could think while she pulled out her debit card and payed for the things. They finally got out the door. Starfire carried the heaviest stuff until her arms were full, and Raven had to create a force field around the rest. They carried all of them items to the tower they finally got to the garage and opened the door and saw Cyborg working on his car the best he could with the supplies he had. Once Cyborg saw them he grinned

"hey Star hi Rae glad you could finally make it" Raven was to angry to return the hello she just walked over put down the pile over parts and walked right up to Cyborg and said "This is the last time you ever get me to go shopping for you. I was told by Starfire to go so I figured this shouldn't take to long because it was just looking for parts. But I guess not, I mean look at this list what would you need a computer for **a computer!** " Cyborg was slowly backing away from her while saying

"Now now Rae why don't you just calm down"

"DON't CALL ME RAE! And that's not all do you know how forms I had to sign ?seven, seven forms if we get calls from the government it's all on you. And to top it all off guess how much money we spent, over $80,000 you are going to be the one who gets to explain _that_ do Robin." Cyborg was now getting pretty worried and was about to speak when he was saved when someone walked in saying.

"Actually I think I will be the one doing that" Everyone turned to see who was talking, and it was Red Black suit and all. Now Raven understood who the parts were for, they were never for Cyborg they were for Red!

"You were the one who ordered all of those weird parts, which means you were the one who made me and Starfire spend Hours looking for **your** parts. Did you even think of the expenses?!" Raven's anger turned to Red from Cyborg who conveniently decided to take a break at this moment.

"Yes I did and I will be paying both Robin back in full and Starfire and you for your time."

"You really think money will fix what has happened?"

"No but until I get to know you better that is the best I can do. I am guessing there is something you want that you can't get because of lack of money." Raven and to bite her tongue back when she realized this was true. But there was still one thing that didn't add up.

"Yeah, with what money?"

"The money inside of my bank account of course. You guys use paper money and online credit I am guessing."

"Wait if your for a whole different planet how do you have the same currency as us?"

"Well... It complicated I'll explain later. But a mercenary has to make money or things can get difficult."

"Well all I wanted all day was read my book but I can't do that can I?" Raven pointed to the pitch black sky outside. "All because I was stuck running errands for you." Raven shoved past Red and walked back into the tower. Leaving Red alone in the garage because Starfire chose to leave as soon as the conversation got heated. Red just turned around and walked back upstairs feeling kind of bad for what he had done.

When Raven got upstairs she decided to head to the kitchen figuring it was just about time for dinner. And she was right, and it looked like Beastboy was tonight's chef. Knowing that if he even wanted a remote chance of even having dinner he couldn't cook tofu, so he decided to stick with potato soup and a salad. She got herself a small bowl of it and slowly sipped it with her spoon. A little while later Red came in and got some soup and salad and sat next to Beastboy. Once they all finished there food and were only still there because they were too interested in there conversations to leave, Robin rose up and said "Hey now if I could have all of your attentions" everyone turned to look at him, Robin turned to Red "We all decided that if you are going to stay here you can't really live in the med bay, so we decided to give you Terra's old room." Red saw that Beastboy looked a bit more solemn than before.

"Now I'll like to show you to your new room." But before Robin could lead the way Raven said "I am sure that Cyborg can do that" as she pulled Robin away until they were out of earshot

"What do mean **all** of us? Last I checked Starfire and me were gone shopping during this."

"Well I talked about it to Beastboy and Cyborg who agreed with me and we both know what Starfire would say, so I figured that you won't be to mad about it."

"Well next time think again" she said spitefully as she walked away to go meditate in the living room. Robin walked over to were everyone else was showing Red his new room. They cleaned it out previously so all it had was a bed and some lights. He walked in just as Red asked

"So do you think I could move some of those parts in here, I have a couple of projects I want to work on."

"I don't see why not as long as long as those projects aren't deadly." Robin was leaning in the door way when he walked forward

"What do think of your new place?"

"Pretty nice, thanks for letting me stay here" Red walked up to Robin and they shook hands

"Well everyone time for bed" Robin called as he left. Everyone was in there beds sleeping besides Raven of course, when Red decided to go bring some things from the garage to his room. After that he snuck into Beastboy's room and took something and went back to his room, and begun to work on his project. And out of the wall came Raven who saw the whole thing and decided to call him out on it in the morning.

 **And another chapter updated and it was only two days late! I don't care whether you liked it or hated it please review. My moral support is kind of running on fumes here. And by the way all of those parts I named I don't think I was entirely accurate on them. So please don't get mad about that or worse start telling people about things that don't exist. Until next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I have returned! That's right I'm not dead yet and thanks to Junior BLD for letting me know that for some reason my chapter went haywire

I STILL DONT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Raven woke up to a pretty big back pain.

"Ow! I never thought a couch could be this painful" Raven muttered as she stretched her back, she could hear and feel it popping

"Aw that's better" as she finished and went to her room for her supplies to start her day she reached the hallway where is room was when she heard footsteps, and she stopped _Robin does training till ten on Wednesdays the because Cyborg and Beastboy agree to sleep in and not cook until later so they can both get some sleep. It could be Starfire but this is to quiet even when she tries to sneak into the kitchen t_

 _o make everyone a "surprise" breakfast you can hear silkie because she want company. So there is only one person this could be._ Raven realizing who it was and remembering last nights occurrence tried to find a place to hide but was I an empty hallway.

Red was running down the halls carrying his prize in a tied bag looking left and right to make sure no one was there. He knew he should be more quiet but he over slept and needed to make sure he finished before anyone woke up. He almost reached the end when he stopped

"I know your there whoever you are" He said without turning around "come out now or things will get ugly... Fine have it your way" Red quickly spun around and threw a knife he had stored in his wrist right at the ceiling.

 _"come out now or things will get ugly..." There is no way he knows I am here._

 _"Fine have it your way" his he serious?_

Was all Raven could think before she saw him spin around and throw a knife right at her. She thrust out her hand and stopped it with her magic wide eyed. Without wasting another moment she dropped and dove for Red tackling him to the ground. They both started rolling away from the hallway until Red kicked her into the wall. He stood up straight and looked to see who his enemy was when he stopped had paled.

"Raven! What the-"

"Save your words thief," Raven levitated into the air "azarath metrion zinthos!"

"Wait Raven" but Red was stoppe short because of the giant table flying towards him. He jumped to the side to avoid being hit.

"Stop! This just a misunderstanding" Red tried to explain but Raven wouldn't listen. So Red chose plan B,

"Fine, I guess I will have to knock some sense into you" He started running towards her which he found was easier said then done saying how he had to dodge projectiles left and right. Just when he thought they ended he turned to see them all coming back. He turned around and jumped at one of the tables heading his way. He connected with both feet and pushed off, he then twisted his body so has he reached Raven he brought his leg up at an angle and using the momentum of his push to slam his foot into her left shoulder kicking her into the ground. He landed right next to her leaned over to see if she was on only to be answered with a blast of energy to the face. Red went up hit the ceiling and as he came back down she kicked him into the chest slamming him into the wall and falling to the floor. As she rushed forward he got back up ignoring the pain and went to meet her. Raven jumped up and kicked but Red just blocked and returned with a punch only to be stopped by a mini field of energy so he turned his back to Raven and backfisted her in the temple just missing her field, causing her to collapse on the ground. But Raven was finished yet she sweep kicked Red but he jumped over her leg but jumped to high and Raven saw an opening and using her powers grabbed the previously dropped knife and she threw it at Red who couldn't maneuver out of the way because he was still airborne, just to see a blast of blue and it explode with her friends running in not far behind.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" Robin came in running to see Cyborg stopping a knife thrown by Raven from hitting Red. Red quickly turned around to see Robin and put is hands up

"I have no clue Raven just jumped out and attacked me!"

"What! You threw a knife at my face!" she responded

"Only because I thought you were an enemy"

"Oh really and how could an enemy get into the tower?"

"I don't know, maybe through the gaping hole in the wall?" Red stated sarcastically. There bickering continued until Starfire came up and said "Friends, why must you fight like this?"

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know" Red turned to face Raven along with everyone else.

"Why don't you tell us what you were doing sneaking into Beastboy's room last night and what is in that bag that caused you to be in such a hurry?"Raven asked. This time everyone turned to face Red

"Red, what is she talking about?" Robin asked oddly.

"*sigh* well I was going to show you guys this when everything was ready but I guess now will do" Red walked over to where he dropped his bag and picked it up, turnedu to face everyone and slowly took the item out. Everyone eyes went wide and Beastboy screamed.

To be continued...


End file.
